Nada es lo que parece
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: <html><head></head>No, si Draco y Astoria Greengrass están agachados debajo de una armadura flotante, no es que le tengan miedo. Si Draco no deja de mirar a Astoria, no es que tenga un escarabajo pelotero en el pelo. No es lo que parece. by Gui, reto con Cookie's Monster.</html>
1. Dorado

**Gui:** He vuelto a la carga. Pero no, esto no es ningún long-fic. Ni una serie de viñetas en plan "gran familia". Es una serie de viñetas (eso no cambia) en plan "único Pairing". Y no, no se me ha ocurrido a mi. Es un reto que podríamos denominar "Palabras" porque entre** Cookie's Monster (**si no la conocéis, que sepáis que es una muy buena lectora, recomienda muchas cosas geniales, dibuja que te pasas y se le ocurren ideas como esta) y yo vamos a mandarnos palabras con mala idea la una a la otra. Y a ver qué sacamos de ellas. Así que voy a llamar a los capítulos como la palabra que les concierne.

**Que empiece el reto.**

**Disclaimer**: Por cierto, Rowling y yo somos muy amigas, como os vea robándole personajes, os mato.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Dorado** _**  
>o qué no hacer si Peeves te chantajea.<strong>_

La verdad, aún se pregunta qué hace aquí con esta chica tan repelente delante. No es que la odie ni nada de eso, la encuentra insufrible. Lo que él no sabe es que la encuentra insufriblemente atractiva. Lo que le da malas vibraciones es que le guste tanto. Claro que todo esto son peleas interiores de su subconsciente. Él no se da cuenta. No es que sea tonto, no se da cuenta. Punto y final.

Por ejemplo, ahora mismo están los dos agachados debajo de una estatua voladora que Peeves mueve no se sabe muy bien cómo. No están ahí porque sean incapaces de salir corriendo, están colaborando con Peeves. O Peeves les ha engañado para que acaben colaborando con él. Ya los persiguió a cada uno por su lado en Navidad con el muérdago en la mano para intentar que se besaran. Si no es que el poltergeist se lo haya puesto fácil, no, parece que todo el mundo quiere juntarlos. Menos ella. Pero eso no es un tema que debamos tratar ahora.

Esta mañana todo iba bien: Draco se regodeaba por estar en Hogwarts de nuevo y no tener que aguantar a Potter (la sola idea de Potter se había vuelto insufrible. Por su madre y su maldita debilidad, porque los salvó a él y a Goyle del fuego asqueroso, porque intervino por su padre en los juicios del Winzengamot y muchos etcéteras más). La verdad, solo su mente se regodeaba. Él se había vuelto algo más maduro. No mucho, porque nunca se madura de golpe y sopetón.

A lo que íbamos, estaba él sentado tan tranquilo y desayunando, maldiciendo a los Gryffindor – inconscientemente, por supuesto – y a la rata de biblioteca que le había dado una noche intranquila (no penséis mal, ella le obligaba a no sé qué por ser antiguo prefecto y él no quería hacerlo) que provocaba su minimo dolor de cabeza cuando apareció nada más y nada menos que Miss Todo Me Resbala Astoria Greengrass, esa chica un año menor que él, hermana de Daphne y tan endemoniadamente guapa. O por lo menos a sus ojos.

El caso es que entra, se sienta al lado de su amiga Como Se Llame y dice en tono amenazante:

-Malditos sean los Gryffindor y su estúpido color dorado. ¿Qué hay de malo en el plateado? Es mucho más bonito, he de decir. Pero no, a Stewarts Ackerley le tenía que dar alergia el maldito plateado y venerar el maldito dorado y yo me digo que es una excusa pobre y barata eso del dorado. En serio.

-Astoria, no sé de qué me hablas.

Draco no escuchaba la conversación. Que va.

-Pues, de Ackerley, ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ackerley?

-Que aspira a ser el rey Midas.

-Bueno, da igual. Ya me lo contarás cuando te calmes. Habla con Draco Malfoy, está mirando hacia aquí.

Mierda en los malditos y roñosos calzoncillos de las pulgas de Merlín. Draco mira para otro lado, esto no ha pasado. Se levanta y se va – la amiga. Y se quedan los dos. Solos. Sí, lo sabe, no son horas para desayunar pero no podía dormir. Y qué si la maldita niña también madruga un domingo. Estaban solos en el Gran Comedor. Él y Ella. Y Peeves.

-¡El amor florece Malfoy! Tendrías que haberla besado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Te la puse bajo el muérdago.

-¡Cállate!

-No me callo, ¡A Malfoy le gusta ...!

-¡Que te calles!-Draco ha sacado la varita y apunta al maldito bicho.

-¿Quieres que me calle? Tendrás que colaborar amigo. Y tú también, Pequeñaja...

No sé, Peeves seguro que tiene poderes similares al hechizo imperius porque Draco Malfoy no se doblega ante una frase como esa. Da igual que implique a Astoria Greengrass, muy cabreada por culpa de un color, sin pensar en lo que hace. No sabe cómo va a acabar eso.

De hecho, sí lo sabe. Peeves ha soltado la armadura. Y se dirige rápidamente hacia ellos, arrodillados justo debajo. Recuérdale por qué decidió hacerle caso a Peeves, porque su supuesto amor por Astoria no basta.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Esto es todo por hoy.<p>

_Los reviews adelgazan - si les añades un tratamiento quemagrasas..._

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	2. Sueños

**Gui:** Vale, dos en uno. Es que quería subirlo. ^^ Es genial, ya tengo reviews... Gracias mil a **NatWizard**, que es un amor. Saludos a **Cookie**, que ya llevo dos ^^. Y no sé qué más. Disfrutad.

**Disclaimer:** Yo soy una amiga con derecho a robo, de Rowling. Y no es robo, es préstamo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Sueños  
><em>o querer lo que no se tiene.<em>**

Debió de haber un hombre llamado Valentin, que hizo algún milagro; o que fue un mártir. Esto lo convirtió en un santo y le atribuyeron un día: el 14 de febrero. Ese día se celebraría la fiesta del amor y la amistad. Vistieron ese día de rosa y lo llenaron de corazones, y ahora es un maldito icono amoroso. Las mujeres se vuelven locas por que les regalen algo, los hombres se vuelven locos porque tienen que regalarles algo y todo el mundo se da la vuelta. O eso piensa nuestro protagonista. Ni siquiera se ha dormido la noche del trece cuando una lechuza picotea la maldita ventana.

Se levanta a abrir y el animal tiende una pata. Él coge la nota y echa a la lechuza. Tres palabras:

- Te quiero. Anónimo -

A saber quién le habrá enviado eso. Da igual, se mete en la cama y se duerme. Son las malditas doce de la noche.

Adivina con qué se despierta. Pansy que grita como loca:

-¡Draco! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-Creo... Que si. Desgraciadamente.

-¡Es San Valentin!

-ya,, ya lo suponía..-con su resaca ya no sabe hablar con mayúsculas. Ni siquiera usa bien la puntuación.

-Pues quiero decirte algo muy importante.

-Espero que no te incluya en la misma frase que a mi...-susurra. Es su manera de pedirle por favor y con sutileza que no quiere ni de broma que ella se le declare. Están volviendo a cursar el año que se medio saltaron por la dominación del colegio de Voldemort. Aunque con lo que llevan de curso, parece que ya las cosas duras se han olvidado.

Después de bajar a la Sala Común, encontrarse de repente con una chica que ahora está en su curso, vete tu a saber cómo se llamará y que conoce porque es amiga de Astoria Grengrass, que la chica se ruborice y salga corriendo; ver a dos o tres chicas más haciendo el mismo gesto y muchas más cosas interesantes, se sienta a desayunar. Entonces Astoria, la antes mencionada, se sienta al lado de Pansy y le empieza a preguntar yo qué sé qué. Ha pasado olímpicamente de él.

Mierda pinchada en un palo llevado por las pulgas roñosas de la barba de Merlín. Sólo aspira – decir que sueña es quizás exagerar – a que ella sea la única de todo el maldito colegio que reaccione como si él fuese todopoderoso y ella estuviese enamorada. Pero claro, eso lo hacen las tontitas descerebradas, no Astoria. Si lo hiciese, perdería todo el interés.

Al caso, que está pasando de él. No puede estar pasando de él. Se levanta y la encara:

-¿Te quieres callar?

-¿Perdona?

-Te he pedido que si te puedes callar. No me concentro.

-Perdona que haya impedido tu concentración en el tenedor, no sabía que te costase tanto pincharlo en comida.

Y se levanta y se va. ¿Quién se lo cree? Por favor. No puede irse, maldita sea, que le estaba haciendo caso (y vaya caso, seguía hablando del maldito Stewart Ackerley, ese Gryffindor malhecho).

-¿Qué habrá visto en Ackerley?-gruñe.

-Uy, el señorito se pone celoso-Pansy, aunque no lo admitirá nunca, ya ha entendido que no le gusta a Draco. Lo siente, pero es así. No hay más que verlo.-Stewart Ackerley es algo así como su gran amor.

-Es dos años más pequeño.

-Uno, en realidad. Pero si tanto te preocupa, ve y dile que te gusta. A Astoria.

-No me gusta.

-Ya, tienes todo el día para cambiar de opinión, ¿sabes? Hoy es San Valentín. Y después podréis salir a Hogsmeade, y casaros y tener hijos y...

-Estás loca.

-Soñar es gratis. Además es un descuento que usas a menudo. ¿Cuántas veces sueñas con que ella te declara su eterno amor?

-Yo no sueño.

-Pues vaya excusa.

* * *

><p>Vale, Pansy no me había caído nunca muy bien pero enfocada así, es maja...<p>

_los reviews, además de adelgazar, quitan la celulitis._

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	3. Volar

**Gui: **Bueno, tercer capítulo. A mis querido lectores que dejan tantos reviews, que vienen a ser mis queridas **Veela Black, NatWizard** y mi compañera de reto **Cookie's Monster,** os recomiendo pasaros por el de **Cookie**: es bueno saber las dos caras de una moneda, yo también le he propuesto un reto, aunque no sean las mismas palabras... Se llama Poison y es mi amado Severus. Además, muchas gracias por los reviews, los amo. Y os dejo con la tercera entrega (que profesional soy, dios mio).

**Disclaimer**: Como ya sabéis, la amistad entre Rowling y yo es eterna. ¿Cómo voy a ser amiga de mi misma cuando podemos ser dos?

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Volar** _**  
>o cómo considerar el valor de una escoba.<strong>_

Sí, una escoba es algo que merece la pena. Y no, no es que su sueño incumplido sea ser una criada, no lo malinterpretéis, lo que él quiere es volar. De hecho, piensa que las alfombras voladoras fueron un chollo en su época porque volar dos en una misma escoba no es cómodo. Menos si el otro alguien es... Da igual.

De hecho, se pregunta por qué piensa en ella. Si no sabéis en quién piensa, ajo y agua, que está bastante claro. Y claro, lo de pensar en volar y pensar en ella, no hace más que recordarle a la otra ella. La de antes. Maldita e insufrible sabelotodo. Mira que le gustaba, cómo le gustaba, maldita sea. ¿Qué desde cuándo? Pues no lo sabe. Cree que se dio cuenta cuando le pegó aquél puñetazo (legendario puñetazo). Joder y mira que la odiaba por colarse en sus malditos pensamientos en todas las malditas y aburridas clases. Cree que su obsesión llegó a la cima el día del baile de Halloween, cuando apareció cogida de la mano de Krum. Ah, a la señorita no le gusta volar (no hay más que recordar las clases de vuelo en primero) pero sí le gustan los pájaros. Maldito artículo de Corazón de Bruja. Le gustan los pájaros pero solo los que "no pagan para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch". Oh, pensar en esa chica le volvía loco, sobretodo ahora que sí la odiaba, porque ya no le gustaba.

Claro, ya se dio cuenta que la cosa no podía ser, sobretodo después de pillar en mitad de un pasillo a la rata de biblioteca con el pobretón de Weasley, colmillos en los brazos y besándose en plena batalla de Hogwarts, vaya mierda. Así que después de que su subconsciente decidiese que esa chica estaba vetada, se pudo a buscar a otra que le tocase las narices de la misma forma. No tardó más de cuatro meses en encontrarla. Pero estamos hablando del Subconsciente de Draco Malfoy, y el subconsciente de Draco Malfoy es Sub-subconsciente. Vamos, que él ni se inmuta. Hasta que cae en la cuenta y se maldice a sí mismo.

¿Qué cuándo se dio cuenta de lo de Astoria? Pues más o menos de la misma manera que con Granger, la única diferencia es que Astoria es mucho más violenta que Granger (así que le gusta mucho más). Vamos, que en vez de pegarle un puñetazo, le pegó lo suyo de patadas. Pero él no había hecho nada. Sólo había cogido prestados sin permiso unos ingredientes de pociones de la primera mochila que encontró en la bibioteca. ¿Qué iba a saber él que eran de Astoria? Quiero decirte, a lo mejor su subconsciente sí que lo sabía. Quién sabe, sobretodo con el Subconsciente de Draco Malfoy. Después de la ristra de patadas, puñetazos y escupitajos de los que no se supo defender, sólo se le ocurrió coger la escoba y salir a volar, para que el viento le de en la cara y la Pomfrey no pregunte por sus magulladuras.

Y ¿por qué recuerda todo eso? Pues porque ahora mismo está peleando con la misma Astoria sobre su escoba. Porque se la ha confiscado (la maldita niña ni siquiera ha sido prefecta y ya se cree que todo lo puede hacer) y no piensa devolvérsela. Así que Draco ha optado por la convicción-seducción y está diciéndole que se la dé de todas las formas imaginables.

-No vale la pena que te arrastres. Una escoba no vale la pena.

-Sí la vale. Además no me sacrifico. Dame la escoba y yo te daré algo que anhelas.-Draco aquí está pensando que Astoria anhela su cuerpo y ese es el fallo gordo de su plan. Que de momento ella no lo anhela lo suficiente como para ceder. Y a saber donde a metido la escoba. Y si pensáis que Draco es mago y bien podría quitársela con magia, que para algo ha vuelto a Hogwarts, su varita no la tiene a mano. A saber donde está. Quizás en su bolsillo, su subconsciente anula este conocimiento porque sabe que a su consciente le gusta estar así con Astoria.

-¡Que me des la maldita escoba, maldita sea!

-No pienso dártela, y no te pongas violento.

-¡Ja! Habló aquí la niña bien y delicada. Maldita sea, ¿quién me dio esas cien mil patadas?

-Eso no es violencia, es lucha por pertenencia.

-No sé de donde sacas esas cosas pero esto también es lucha por pertenencia. Te podría empezar a dar patadas.

-Pero no lo vas a hacer, porque si no ya llevarías un rato pegándome.

-Eres insufrible.

-Yo también te quiero.

¿Qué? Lo ha admitido – sí, queridos lectores, Draco no sabe lo que es la ironía cuando la emplea Astoria Greengrass.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro que no!-demasiado tarde, Draco no piensa, coge y le planta un beso en los labios.

Si habéis pillado el temperamento de Astoria, seguro que sabéis perfectamente cómo reacciona a eso. Con patadas y escupitajos, claro.

* * *

><p>Que maja es Astoria, le aconsejaría a Draco que no le robe nada, ni ingredientes de pociones ni besos. Por su bien.<p>

_Los reviews adelgazan, quitan la celulitis Y hacen desaparecer las estrías. Lectores, los reviews son un chollo! Esperad al próximo capítulo para saber cuales son las siguientes propiedades._

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	4. Señuelo

**Gui:** ¿Sabéis qué? Tengo como cuatro reviews. Es genial. Gracias mil a Veela Black, NatWizard, Cookie's Monster y Blake Malfoy por dejarlos, y por que os guste la historia, y por leerlas, y por todo!

**Disclaimer:** Si no hablo inglés, ¿como me comunico con Rowling, mi gran amiga? Por traducción instantánea.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Señuelo  
><em>o tirar la toalla.<br>_**

Draco Malfoy se acerca sigilosamente a la figura de Astoria que se ve a través de la cortina. Lo mejor que le ha podido pasar, sin duda, es ir a cenar a casa de los Greengrass por invitación expresa de un de las hijas (en realidad ha sido Daphne, pero el se da el gustazo de imaginar que ha sido Astoria) y encontrarse a la susodicha en el patio trasero, absolutamente sola.

Ha debido de pasar año y medio desde que ambos acabaron Hogwarts. No hubo mucho que decir, si no es que después del maldito beso, ella le rehuía. A saber por qué. Bueno, su parte inteligente del cerebro sabía perfectamente que era por culpa del beso. Pero no, seguro que el no tenía nada que ver, empeñado y testarudo, el muy Draco. Lo bueno es que después de Hogwarts, la madre (o el padre) de Daphne y Astoria no está muy por la labor de que se pongan a trabajar a la primera de cambio, quiere ponerles un buen novio en bandeja (entendedlo, es un anticuado, ni que estuviéramos en el siglo 20, que ya es mayo del 2001) e invita a comer a muchos magos para que encuentren a su alma gemela. Con Daphne lo tiene crudo, ella ya tiene a su alma gemela en un chico de Slytherin que cursaba un año más que ellos y que Draco no conoce del todo bien. Pero con Astoria, la cosa no está mal, y Draco opina que el padre (o la madre) le tiene en la mente porque los invitan dos veces a la semana.

A lo que estamos, Draco, que tienes a la silueta de Astoria a medio metro. Bueno, tres. Hablando de tres, a la de tres la abraza por la espalda. Una, dos, ¡tres! Entonces, sin comerlo ni beberlo se encuentra en el suelo de la maldita terraza (por si no os habéis fijado, a Draco le gusta maldecir). ¿Qué cómo ha llegado ahí? Pues fácil, eso no era la silueta de Astoria, sino un maniquí. La tía usa señuelos para que él no le salte encima. Hay que ser Astoria, ¿eh?

Así que Draco, el dragón dañado, se levanta sin dignidad alguna y se pone a zumbar por los pasillos como un condenado. A saber dónde está la tía esta.

-Daphne, ¿has visto a tu hermana?

-Sí, esta en...-pero Draco ya ha pasado de largo. Daphne alza las cejas. A los cuatro o cinco segundos, Draco se detiene y retrocede.

-¿Dónde has dicho que está?  
>-En su cuarto. ¿Por qué?<p>

-¿Eh?

-Que por qué quieres saber dónde está.

-Nada. Le debo un empujoncito.

Daphne vuelve a alzar las cejas. Se caracteriza por ser calmada e inexpresiva (menos cuando está con su novio, alma gemela o lo que sea, que ahora no nos concierne). No se preocupa por su hermana, sabe del enamoramiento de Draco. Y el chico es masoquista, pero no lo suficiente como para asesinar al objeto de su devoción. No es un loco de cuidado.

Entre tanto, Draco ha llegado a la habitación de Astoria y llama con los nudillos a la vez que abre la puerta. Imagínate la escena desde dentro. Astoria está tumbada en su cama decidiendo que no se tiene que escapar por la ventana para evitar a Draco Malfoy, que si no su padre la mata; cuando oye unos tres golpes de nudillos en la puerta y con cada uno, la puerta se abre más y más apareciendo así el susodicho.

La expresión de Astoria no cambia un palmo. Solo se incorpora, al mismo ritmo que la puerta abriéndose.

Dos minutos después siguen en la misma situación. No se han movido un pelo, nada. Os lo explico. Draco está paralizado con su mueca de enfado pícaro en la cara, observando la totalidad del cuerpo de Astoria que está en bragas con una camisa grande con el vestido extendido a su lado y una toalla en el pelo. Astoria no consigue asociar cables y decidir cómo ha pasado Draco de ser un mero nombre en su cabeza a ser un ente moviente pero inmóvil en la puerta de su cuarto. Y la toalla del pelo se va cayendo poco a poco, muy poco a poco.

Draco ya sólo mira la toalla. Que se caiga, que se caiga ya, por favor. Que resbale de su pelo de una maldita vez. Se va a caer. Te digo yo que se cae. Mira, está a punto. Solo falta que se suelte el nudo encima de la frente. Ya se está soltando, venga, cáete ya, mierda. Cuando quedan exactamente dos milisegundos para que se caiga, Astoria levanta la mano y la recoloca más mal que bien en su cabeza sin cambiar de expresión.

-¡Mierda! ¡Que se iba a caer!

Reacciona, Astoria. Uno, dos, tres...

-Draco Malfoy, desaparece de mi vista. ¡Ahora!

Y se levanta y le estampa la puerta en las narices. Dejando caer la toalla.

* * *

><p>Momento sensual a lo "no te has aprendido la definición de sensual". En fin, pobre Draco.<p>

_los reviews tienen algo que sí es un chollo... ¡Son gratis! Y alivian el entumecimiento de los dedos. Deja un review, no escribirlo es demasiado fácil.  
><em>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	5. Rojo

**Gui: **Hola! Jeje dos en uno, es genial. Un saludo a **Cookie**, mi compi de reto, porque me ha dado nuevas palabras y yo las he mezclado con las antiguas, pero no pasa nada. ¿A que no?

**Disclaimer**: Vamos a ver, ¿cuántas veces os he dicho que ser amigos no es lo mismo que ser uno solo?

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Rojo** _**  
>o lo mucho que engaña el barro<br>**_

Astoria Greengrass entró en Slytherin por la sangre, supone. Le encantaría encontrar en su manera de ser algo que indique su astucia. Porque no aparece por ningún lado. De hecho, solo ve mala leche y mordiscos. Será por eso que Stewarts Ackerley no le hace caso. No preguntéis por qué le gusta alguien más pequeño que ella. Es por culpa de los paseos a Hogsmeade, manchas de barro y algo de sangre.

Ella os lo explica, si queréis. Iba ella con su amiga cuyo nombre la autora no ha querido inventarse, así que será solo "la amiga", a Hogsmeade en un carruaje cuando se paró. La amiga salió del carruaje y dijo:

-Torie, ven, vamos andando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Atasco.

A saber por qué hay un atasco de carruajes, Astoria pensaba que los thestrals eran más inteligentes. Había mucho barro, debía de haber llovido la tarde anterior, y a dos pasos del pueblo, Astoria se pegó el resbalón de su vida. La amiga le tendió la mano, o eso pensó ella porque cuando fue a levantarse, su ayudante se cayó también. Y al suelo otra vez. Por las barbas de Marlin, vaya día.

-Uf, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, esto se arregla con magia-dijo una voz que no era la de su amiga.

Astoria intentó mirar a través del barro de su cara y vio a un chico algo más pequeño que ella, bastante mono.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Stewart.

-Astoria.

-Vamos a intentar levantarnos sin caer, ¿te parece?

Lo intentaron, y de hecho lo consiguieron. Stewarts propuso ir al pub, a pedir dos cervezas y algo de ayuda adulta para usar magia (Astoria asintió sin mencionar su edad). Así que se fueron al pub y un hombre que dijo ser sanador les ayudó con el barro. Pero era un patoso redomado porque iba bien, pero cuando llegó al brazo de Astoria, le hizo un corte.

-¡Eh! Matasanos...

-Vale, perdona mujer, que yo solo ayudaba.

-Vamonos-dijo Stewart.-Tienes algo de mal carácter, ¿no?-preguntó cuando salieron del pub.

-Déjalo, además estoy limpia, quitando la sangre.

De repente, Stewart se quedó mirando su insignia en el pecho.

-¿Eres Slytherin?

-Si, ¿qué pasa?-miró la insignia del chico.-¿Gryffindor? Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Quieres que pinte el verde de rojo? Tengo sangre a mano.

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa, muy (bastante) forzada. Astoria prefirió ignorarlo. Tres segundos de silencio después, exclamó:

-Vale, vete, si piensas que te voy a comer...

Y el tío se fue, el muy imbécil. Dos días después (el corte de Astoria ya era historia) se lo cruzó por los pasillos y se puso roja como un tomate. Cuatro días después se analizó a si misma y decidió que el chico le gustaba, y le había molestado lo de las casas distintas. Seis días después (Astoria funciona por pares) fue a buscarlo y le plantó un beso - ¡estaba debajo del muérdago! - que el chico no olvidó. Empezó a considerar eso de que los Slytherin quizás no estaban mal y tuvieron un encuentro de pasión en un armario. Diez días después, Stewart lo dejó porque era solo diversión. Y desde entonces, Astoria lo persigue por los pasillos, considerando que los colores no son nada determinante, que si quiere ella se lo tiñe todo de rojo y dorado, para que acceda a salir con ella. Pero no hay manera, maldita sea, tendrá que aguantarse.

* * *

><p>Bueno, mejor para Draco, ya, porque no podía gustarle Stewarts siempre. Además, es imbécil.<p>

_Los reviews hacen lo mismo que las ONG, a menor escala, ¡participa!_

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	6. Pompas de jabón

**Gui:** Bueno, he tardado lo suyo, así que repitiré mi t´ctica del 2x1. Y así todos contentos. Un saludo a **Cookie**, que me ha sobrepasado malsanamente... Muchas gracias por tu review, y gracias igualmente a **Blake Malfoy**.

**Disclaimer:** Probaremos con la táctica del enemigo, Rowling y yo somos como Quevedo y Góngora...

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Pompas de Jabón**  
><em><strong>o cómo explotar fácilmente tus sueños<strong>_

Astoria intenta de verdad seguir pensando en Stewart. De hecho, cuando nota que sus pensamientos vuelan hacia un chico que yo me sé, se centra en el Gryffindor. Porque recordemos lo mal que le cae el chico en cuestión. Le conoció de casualidad cuando ella iba a tercero y él a cuarto, debajo de las gradas del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y desde entonces le cae mal - porque intentó usarla en su plan maléfico con chantaje -; aunque tuvo su día de simpatía, Astoria opina que fue porque estaba Daphne delante.

Después, lo vio dos o tres veces, en bailes y cenas sociales, cuando ella iba a cuarto y el a quinto.

La siguiente vez que lo vio, fue en el año del Terror, cuando cursó ella sexto y el séptimo bajo Lord Voldemort y Severus Snape.

Y luego, cuando cayeron en el mismo curso después de ese año. Cuando le robó sus cosas de pociones y ella lo machacó, cuando Peeves intentó que la besase bajo el muérdago y ella huyó a besar a Stewart. Y sobretodo cuando la besó. Fue... No fue tan malo como lo había pensado. Pensaba que querría vomitar, pero no. Se ve que cualquier beso es bueno. A menos que sea con Gregory Goyle.

Y bueno, por muy violenta que sea, también es tímida, y encontrárselo tantas veces le daba vergüenza.

Total, que nosotros adivinamos que le está empezando a gustar. Un poco, tampoco como para tirar cohetes, pero algo es algo y si Draco se entera, se muere de la felicidad. Por eso mismo, Draco no puede enterarse. Bueno, poder puede, pero deber, no debe.

Asi que Astoria se inventa situaciones en las que Draco la acorrale para tener claro qué hacer. Por lo que piensa mas en el. Problemilla. Pero habrá que hacer de tripas Corazon y aguantarse. Míralo, ahí está.

Los lectores deben prepararse para ver como los sueños de Astoria explotan como pompas de jabón. Es una situación muy dura. Al final, Draco va a acabar enterándose, él es un dios todopoderoso que todo lo sabe y de todo se entera.

-Astoria Greengrass.

-Draco Malfoy-así, a la defensiva. No me toques que muerdo.

-No esperaba encontrarte por aquí...

-Yo sí. Me dijo Daphne que todavía no te habías ido.

-Ya.

-Pero de todas formas intentaba evitarte.

-Pues no lo has conseguido.

PLOP, primera pompa a freír monas.

-Ya lo veo. De todas formas, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ah, no. Llevo toda la semana intentando cruzaría contigo. No te vas a ir tan deprisa.

PLOP, segunda pompa a la mierda.

-En serio, Malfoy, que no me apetece perder el tiempo contigo.

¿A alguien le parece que esto sea una conversión normal? Ella está deseando quedarse y que él la bese. Pero es un secreto, ¿eh? Y Draco ni se da cuenta.

-Pues no sé qué haces ahí esperando, vete.

-Ya me iba.

-¿Dentro de tres días?

-¡Vale! Ya me voy.

PLOP, tercera pompa que se esfuma. ¿Y que es de estos dos? ¿Dónde están? ¿A dónde van? Pues cada uno en dirección contraria. Draco sale del banco de Gringotts y Astoria se acerca al mostrador. Con sus sueños olvidados, y el jabón que sigue en el aire, como recuerdo de lo que ya nunca será.

* * *

><p>¿NO os encanta como van explotando las pompas? A mi sí, pobre Astoria, si te engañas a ti misma, te ganas.<p>

_Los reviews salvan al mundo, como los supérhéroes en las películas. Si dejas uno, recibirás la medalla de honor._

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	7. Cruzando el universo

**Gui**: Lo prometido es deuda.

**Disclaimer:** Es mentira, Rowling y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos, no podemos ser la misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Cruzando el universo**  
><em><strong>o lo bien que vienen las metáforas de vez en cuando.<strong>_

Draco mira al cielo, sin nada que hacer. Hoy se aburre más que nadie. No tiene nada que hacer. Se intenta imaginar como será eso que hacen los muggles de ir al Espacio Exterior en sus navecitas a explorar, cruzando el Universo, como si nada. No cree que se pudiera hacer en escoba, seguro que se quema la escoba, que no tiene potencia suficiente o que tú te asfixias. O todas a la vez. Valdría la pena probarlo... O eso está valorando Draco.

Entonces, entra por la puerta de entrada alguien cuyos pasos son irregulares. Cojea. Empieza a subir las escaleras con esfuerzo y ni un solo sonido se le escapa a Draco. Finge mirar el cielo, pero escucha la casa. Cada vez que el pie se separa del escalón, suena un tirón en la pierna. Sólo una persona puede hacer ese ruido tan raro subiendo las escaleras.

Sí, señoras y señores, es Ast...

-¿Daphne?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te has hecho en el pie?-Draco evita las preguntas incómodas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-ronda de preguntas...

-Porque cojeas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Se oye.

-Que atento estás...

-No pensaba que fueras tú.

-¡Ah! Claro, creías que era Astoria, ¿cierto? Y por eso estabas preocupado al oír el paso irregular y te has fijado. Joder, Draco, ¿cuándo se te pasará la obsesión?

-Cuando deje de pegarme.

Este chico es masoquista. Se inicia entonces una conversación en la que Draco y Daphne discuten sobre que Astoria es mayorcita y ya no pega. Pero Draco considera pegar cualquier daño físico o mental, con lo que Astoria le sigue pegando.

Daphne había venido a buscar qué sabré yo y se va después asegurando que cojea porque se ha hecho daño y ya se le pasará. Y como Draco no cree en perros de tres cabezas, ni es un héroe con la cara rajada, no se preocupa por que algún Slytherin cojee.

Media hora más tarde, Draco se pregunta si podrá cruzar el universo con setas alucinógenas.

Diez días después – en la escala de tiempo de Draco Malfoy, que solo han sido dos – Draco cruza por fin el universo. Claro que no es literal, no se va a arriesgar a perder su escoba y su capacidad respiratoria pro intentar una locura, ni se va a arriesgar a que le arresten por consumo de estupefacientes, no señor. Es figurado. Quiero decir, él considera a Astoria su mundo, y su boca bien podría considerarse un universo. Y él a cruzado ese universo.

No ha cruzado por su boca, pero casi. Sí que ha metido la lengua en ella, por muy asqueroso que resulte, es verdad, narices, ni que fuera nada raro, lo hace todo el mundo. Así que digamos que ha cruzado el universo.

También hay otra versión de la misma frase. Ha cruzado por un sinfín de males y horrores para poder llegar a tocar los labios de dicha chica. Ya la había besado una vez y la sensación había estado del todo espléndida, si además tenemos en cuenta de que después le pegó.

Pero ahora es mucho mejor, porque no sólo él la está besando, ¡sino que ella le está besando a él! ¿No es magnífico? Ya no va a volver a maldecir a nadie, lo jura.

Todo ha ocurrido demasiado rápidamente. Él estaba con Zabini y Pansy en un bar de los que hay por todo el callejón Diagon, consumiendo Wiskey de Fuego sin escrúpulos cuando ha aparecido Astoria acompañada (o seguida) por cierto ya-no-Gryffindor, demasiado conocido para Draco, cuyo nombre empieza por S y acaba por tewart.

Astoria le ha dicho que la deje en paz y él ha soltado que no le sea idiota, que si no tiene novio, le da igual ir con él. A lo que Astoria ha contestado que sí tenía y se ha puesto a besar a Draco con toda su alma.

Stewart se ha ido, Draco ha cruzado el universo y Astoria mañana se despertará con resaca con el ligero vértigo producido por el "¿he besado a Draco Malfoy?".

* * *

><p>Chicos, el suño se ha cumplido. Al fin y al cabo, Astoria no tiene por qué arrepentirse toda la vida...<p>

_Dejar un review te redime de tus pecados, como las indulgencias pero sin pagar._

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	8. Adrenalina

**Gui**: Hola a todos! Al fin he podido volver con esto. De verdad que no ha sido fácil (jejeje) porque he estado reorganizando mi vida. Seguramente ya vuelvo a las andadas, aunque este cap sea cortito. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a **Cookie's Monster, NatWizard, Criis.M y Blake Malfoy**.

**Disclaimer:** ¿En qué se parecen el nombre "J." y el nombre "Niesugui"? En nada, ni siquiera hay una sola letra en común.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Adrenalina**  
><em><strong>o la verdad está en los sueños.<strong>_

Astoria no tiene miedo. Nunca ha tenido miedo (menos cuando le llegó la regla, porque nadie se había molestado en explicarle nada, con once años su madre ni se preocupó en acordarse). No le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, si alguna vez lo tuvo se le pasó durmiendo sola con la puerta cerrada. Tampoco le dan miedo los animales, ni siquiera las arañas y aún menos las serpientes. Las cucarachas le dan algo de asco pero no es lo mismo.

Si, quizá si que pasa miedo cuando lee (le encanta leer). O son historias de miedo o es miedo por el personaje. Pero nunca ha estado en una situación que dé miedo. Ella sola contra el miedo.

Así que la primera vez que pasa miedo, no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. Tampoco sabe que el miedo en si no hay quien lo venza porque siempre te coge por sorpresa, pero bueno...

Estaba andando tranquilamente cuando se encuentra con Malfoy por los pasillos. No le tiene miedo a él, pero el chico corre como alma que lleva el diablo, ve a Astoria, le agarra la muñeca y sigue corriendo. Resultado: Astoria que se tropieza intentando seguir el ritmo. En una esquina gira la cabeza y ve detrás de ellos, el objeto del miedo... O los objetos. Porque no son nada más y nada menos que demonios verdes de ojos rojos que los persiguen gritando sus nombres. Pero en realidad ese no es su nombre...

De repente siente en su interior algo que le congela el cuerpo entero. Ella intenta evitarlo sin resultado. Draco corre cada vez más rápido y ya la arrastra por el suelo. Hasta que las fuerzas vuelven más y más a su cuerpo mientras el miedo se va apoderando de su cuerpo más y más. Diría que es adrenalina, pero Astoria desconoce la sensación. Asi que corre, corre y corre como si la vida le fuese en ello - y le va. Los demonios rosas susurran sus nombres. Oh, no, ¡antes eran amarillos! Cambian de color...

¡Corre Draco! -piensa. Y Draco le contesta el pensamiento: Si no salimos de esta, que sepas que te quiero. Entonces Astoria cae y cae y cae por un agujero y aterriza en su cama. Está sudando más que nunca, y lo recuerda todo. Pero lo que más le sorprende no son los demonios ni la adrenalina que sigue corriendo por su cuerpo, sino las palabras de Draco. ¿Todo ha sido un sueño?

* * *

><p>Y he aquí la verdad revelada en sueño... Astoria debería plantearse eso de que "no le gusta Draco"...<p>

_Los reviews te salvan de todo... Incluso de ti mismo._

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	9. Víbora Ambrienta

**Gui:** He aquí la continuación. Gracias gracias gracias a **NatWizard, GinnyLunaLongbottom** (sí, continúa! tu no te preocupes, que quedan muchas palabras), **Blake Malfoy y veela Black** (gracias por los cinco!).

_Ya no sé en qué quedó mi tripi ese de que era amiga de Rowling... lo esencial es que no somos la misma._

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Víbora Ambrienta**  
><em><strong>o por qué más vale no caer en un nido de serpientes<strong>_

Al fin y al cabo, hay que rendirse a la tremenda obviedad de los hechos: a Astoria le gusta más Draco Malfoy que Stewart Ackerley. El mundo se acaba. Pero como buena serpiente que es, tiene una explicación, lógica, racional, astuta y serpentil a todo esto. Primer argumento, más que obvio, es que Draco es Slytherin y Stewart, Gryffindor. Segundo argumento de peso: Draco es mayor que Astoria, Stewart es más pequeño. Tercer argumento importante: Las familias. Los Greengrass sí se llevan con los Malfoy. Cuarto argumento: Draco es más guapo que Stewart, todo claro ante esto, ¿vale? Guay. Quinto argumento: A Draco sí le gusta Astoria (ella es observadora y lo ha notado). Sexto argumento: En cambio Stewart no sabe si sólo quiere revolcarse con ella, sin más. Séptimo argumento: Stewart no es rubio. Y Astoria necesita una familia de rubios. Todos.

Siente argumentos es muy bueno. Es el número mágico por excelencia. Si la pregunta crucial ahora sería: ¿para qué quiere esta chica elegir a uno de los dos? Fácil. Porque necesita de un hombre apuesto y de acuerdo con ella que trabaje mientras ella vive la buena vida en un palacete y pasa de trabajar nada. Es una serpiente, una boa, una... ¿me habéis entendido? Es casi un parásito, es de las que se quedan setenta días al sol digiriendo la comida que ha encontrado (gracias a otro). De las que se aprovechan de uno para medir después su cuerpo con el del otro y verificar si cabe ya, o hay que esperar un poco para comérselo. O sea, en plan boa constrictor, pero en ser humano. Y necesita COMER. Sino, se muere.

Draco Malfoy no descansará en su masoquismo hasta conseguirla, maldita sea. Desde el beso del otro día y los sueños muy vívidos últimamente, sabe que no descansará hasta tenerla. Igual que Astoria era una boa, Draco es un víbora, así están las cosas. En la casa de Salazar hay desde basiliscos hasta serpientes de cascabel, y todas y cada una son letales, o reptiles, a su manera.

Draco también está ambriento, ya tienen una excusa para comerse el uno al otro y vivir felices y comer... perdices. O cualquier pájaro que se pose el suficiente tiempo en el suelo como para comérselo.

Sí, lo lleva admitiendo eternidades, hasta que no consiga a Astoria, no parará. Y a lo mejor cuando la consiga se pone otra meta, ¿quién sabe? Será una relación tormentosa (violencia, parejas que se comen a la otra, y esas cosas tan desagradables que se escriben por ahí y se viven por aquí como si no fuese verdad).

¿Conclusión? Si, hay una conclusión. Que más les vale tirarse el uno a los brazos del otro, declarar amor eterno ante la iglesia y odio (o hambre) eterno en el interior y empezar a hacerse la vida imposible el uno al otro. En un nido de serpientes, sobrevive el que se come a los demás.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿quién me dice algo?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	10. Extravagante

**Gui**: Nuevo capi. Creo que hoy subiré dos. O bueno, mañana el siguiente. Para dejaros con las ganas. Siento haber esperado tanto pero no me venía la inspiración. Ahora estoy reanimada. Gracias a **Cookie's Monster, NatWizard, Karly Castle y Blake Malfoy** por sus reviews.

**Disclaimer**:Nada de esto es lo que parece, ¿no veis el titulo? Yo no soy Rowling, pero os agradezco que os hayais confundido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Extravagante**  
><strong><em>o lo bien que se está en familia<em>**

Hoy parece que las cosas van a bien. Astoria está sentada en el sillón de la casa de Draco saboreando un líquido verde de procedencia desconocida. Es algo extravagante con lo que a bebidas se refiere. Cuando ha llegado, Draco no ha dicho nada, la ha dejado entrar y ha ido a dormir de vuelta a su cama. Contra la pereza no hay nada.

Astoria se ha servido su bebida de la nevera de Malfoy y se ha sentado a esperar. Lleva ahí una hora pero da igual. Su madre la ha mandado a esa casa esperado que ocurriese algo. La madre de Draco, a su vez, le ha dicho a Draco que la acoja como a una reina. Ellos dos, sin embargo, se han puesto de acuerdo para no hacer nada. En cuanto sus madres se han metido en su relación, todo es peor. Ahora ni siquiera se pegan. Ahora esperan el uno en casa del otro sin hacer ruido (por lo tanto en habitaciones distintas) para que sus madres no oigan peleas y se crean que pasa algo. Porque si, seguro que hay algún elfo espía esperando fuera.

Pero viajemos en el tiempo. Descubramos cómo se han enterado todos ellos de lo que tenían estos dos.

El primer actor de tal tragedia es el padre Greengrass. Con sus canas confundidas entre pelo rubio, ha decidido tomar las riendas de la vida de sus hijas. Las dos. Daphne no estaba dispuesta a ello, por supuesto. Y ella es la segunda actriz. Porque como Slytherin que es, ideó un plan para que su padre se centrase solo en su hermana. Plan que desconocemos pero que dió sus frutos.

El padre Greengrass se obcecó entonces en casar a Astoria. Tarea en la que le ayudó Daphne porque quiere mucho a su hermana, contándole a su padre los tejemanejes entre Draco y Astoria. ¿Y ha qué hemos llegado? A cuatro padres de acuerdo, dos hijos (también de acuerdo y sin embargo reticentes) aceptando a regañadientes y a dos madres obligándoles a quedar el uno en casa del otro bajo pena de desherencia.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera yo sé de qué es la bebida de Astoria, no preguntéis<p>

¿Debo pediros reviews o me queréis mucho y lo haréis por vuestra cuenta?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	11. Sartenazo

**Gui**: No he podido resistirme. Lo subo. Es que son muy cortos...

**Disclaimer**: En serio que no entiendo esa obsesión por ser o no ser Rowling. ¡Esa no es la cuestión!.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Sartenazo**  
><strong><em>o los efectos nocivos del aceite<em>**

En su nueva vida de pareja prometida viviendo en la misma casa, Draco y sobretodo Astoria, no han aparcado su violencia en el garaje para mejor convivencia. ¿A quién se le ocurre? No, no, no. Para nada. De hecho parece multiplicarse, elevarse al cuadrado, al cubo... Terrible. Nadie a parte de ellos es capaz de vivir ahí.

Por ejemplo, Draco ahora mismo está embobado, mirando los reflejos en el pelo de Astoria y admirando lo rubio y no blanco que es. Draco es rubio platino, pero ver ese rubio tan poco blanco le fascina. Y no tiene un escarabajo en el pelo, que es lo que le ha hecho creer a ella para que no se piense ue estaba embobado. Pero en cuanto Astoria se ha dado la vuelta, ha vuelto a quedar igual.

Si ella no fuese ni bruja, ni violenta, ni rubia, ni escéptica, ni Astoria, no le pasaría nada a Draco. Pero lo es. Y como lo es, sabe que no tiene ningun escarabajo pelotero en el pelo, y que Draco sigue mirándola. Y como lo es, todo eso le incomoda. Y como lo es y se está friendo un huevo para desayunar en una sarten, y quiere acabar con la incomodidad, coge sarten (que quema) con aceite (hirviendo) y huevo incluídos y le esrampa el todo a su futuro marido en la cabeza. Zas. Sartenazo. Media hora después Draco sigue inconsciente y con parte del pelo quemado y la otra parte llena de huevo medio crudo medio hecho.

Y Astoria sigue propinando palabrotas mirando a su inconsciente prometido. Toma una decisión: que el hombre no se entere. Será mrjor para todos. Así que coge la varita y le limpia de huevo y aceite. Deja la sarten en el fuego y hace que Draco no pese. Baúl locomotor pero con personas. Y lo lleva a su cuarto (el de él, tienen un cuarto para cada uno, innovador y a prueba de incendios y otros destrozos ocasionales). Una vez allí, intenta arreglarle lo del pelo quemado. Corta cachos un poco a boleo y como nuevo. Luego se va a hurtadillas de la habitación.

* * *

><p>En el proximo, sabremos cómo se despierta Draco ^^...<p>

Ahora sí que pido reviews. Por lo menos en un capitulo, ¿eh?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	12. Marcado

**Gui**: Hala, ahí lo tenéis, asquerosos lectores que no me dejan reviews. Como incentivo para dejarme más, como distracción hasta que vayáis al cine a ver la película.

**Disclaimer**: No, efectivamente, no soy Rowling. SI lo fuera ya habría visto HP7 parte II pero no la he visto... aunque solo me queda una hora y tres cuartos...

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Marcado**  
><strong><em>o la prometida asesina.<em>**

Draco se levanta con un dolor muy pero que muy desagradable y punzante en la cabeza. Recuerda vagamente un grito de dolor por la quemadura, uno desagradable por el huevo en el pelo y otro de incomodidad por el sartenazo. Sabe qué ha pasado y va a matar a Astoria. Después. Primero tiene que evaluar desperdicios. Se toca el chichón (en el que Astoria no había pensado) y maldice en voz baja. Luego se acerca al espejo. Y lo que ve le deja descolocado. Por delante parece normal pero detras su pelo ha sufrido un terremoto seguido de un ciclón y tsunami. Está hecho una mierda.

Ahoga una exclamación.

-Por Salazar...

Su voz va subiendo por una escala imaginaria hasta tres octavas más arriba de lo normal y el susurro se convierte en un grito.

-¡Astoria!

La mujer, aunque hubiese estado en Tumbuctú le habría oído. Nadie nunca se había atrevido a tocar o modificar el pelo de Draco. Nadie.

-Astoria, vas a morir hoy y vas a morir virgen porque no pienso tener piedad de ti.

La chica no se amedrenta. Se acerca a él diciendo en voz muy alta para que oiga su frase antes de verla:

-No soy virgen Draco.

-¿Que mierd...? ¿¡Y te crees que me inporta una mierda lo que seas o no! ¡Te voy a matar! ¿Qué me has hecho en el pelo?

-Un nuevo look marca Astoria. Estás marcado de por vida.

-Ven aquí ahora mismo, asquerosa bruja. ¡Ahora!

-No soy tu exclava, que lo sep...

Draco no está para frasear. Agara del pelo a la chica y tira para abajo.

-¡Gilipollas!-y no, eso no lo ha gritado Draco, sino Astoria. En un segundo, la situación pasa a estar controlada por ella.

Adivinad como acaba esto. Solo os digo que la conversación había vuelto a la cocina y la sarten seguía encima del fuego.

* * *

><p>He aquí a Draco y Astoria. En serio, ¿vosotros creéis que aguantarán hasta el 2006 para tener un hijo o se matarán antes?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	13. Howler

**Gui**: Hola, , veo que me tenéis en gracia. Saludo especial a **Veela Black** y sus cinco reviews, saludo a **Cookie** y a su fic Poison.

**Disclaimer**: Yo que Roeling publicaba ya eso que ha dicho porque su peli muy bien pero quiero mas! Jaja

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Howler**  
><strong><em>o cómo no elegir la música de tu boda.<em>**

La música, que hermosa y sincera es. Nos miestra lo que siente el compositor al escribirla, el intérprete al tocarla y los oyentes al escucharla. La música, sagrada... Es pésima. ¿Quién la ha elegido? Pues los novios, en una de sus absurdas peleas. Que alguien me lo explique. Claro que era predecible, después de aquella pedida de mano tan absurda.

De buenas a primeras, Astoria había accedido a casarse con Draco porque él la trató de Hufflepuff. "No tienes agallas, eso es lo que te falta. Si hasta eres leal y estudiosa, para mi que el amarillo te habría sentado bien". Draco le había pedido matrimonio a Astoria porque su madre le mandó un Howler a casa diciéndole que estaba desheredado como no se casase con la chica. Y claro, Draco tenía que apechugar. Total, que se aseguró de que Astoria aceptase. Y luego tuvo que pedirle su mano al padre.

Delante de Daphne que hacía comentarios insidiosos para divertirse, de la madre que odiaba a Lucius Malfoy y todo lo que tuviese que ver con él - claro que su segunda hija tambien era aberrante -, de sus padres que le amenazaban como lo echase todo a perder, y de Astoria que quería golpearle. Solo le faltaba un Lord Oscuro con ganas de matarle (que ya lo habia vivido, eso).

Pero todo acabó bien, si bien significaba que Astoria se convertiese en Malfoy. Y preparando la boda (de la que se encargaban las madres, señora Grengrass feliz por deshacerse de su hija), Draco y Astoria eligieron la música que está sonando ahora mismo, y que les destroza los oídos tanto a los presentes como a mi, y al lector. Pero parece que a los novios les importa un pimiento, porque están demasiado ocupados pisoteándose, clavandose los anillos y chantajeando al otro: "¿y si ahora digo que no, eh? ¡Me tienta dejarte plantado en el altar!".

Pero no os preocupéis, se van a ir a su nueva casa y de luna de miel, no vamos a tener que aguantarlos.

Y todo por un howler, dios mío, ¿puede haber algo más absurdo?

* * *

><p>Para los que se reocuparon por Scorpius, este fic es cannon :) asi que nada de EWE... Y el asesinato es altamente probable.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	14. Traqueteo

**Gui**: Heme aqui de nuevo! Capítulo más largo que los ultimos cinco o seis... Asi que ni yo ni vosotros nos podemos quejar. Porque yo tengo muuuchos reviews y vosotros muuucho capi. Gracias a **Cookie, NatWizard, Veela Black y mikaelita-cullen** por sus reviews.

**Disclaimer**: probemos la psicologia inversa: i am rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Traqueteo**  
><strong><em> o maneras de aprender mitología griega.<em>**

Draco se mira fijamente en el espejo. Se alegra de verse con su nuevo look de casado: cara lampiña, pelo despeinado. Ahora sí que es un adolescente, y no cuando se miraba a ese horrible espejo en el cuarto de baño de chicas de la segunda planta, cuando Myrtle le hacía compañía llorando más que él.

Ahora que lo piensa, ¿qué será de Myrtle? No le puede pasar nada, al fin y al cabo ya está muerta. Espera que no siga compadeciéndose otros cincuenta años porque ya aburre. La conoce desde hace bastante. Bueno, la conoció el año anterior, cuando gritaba frustración en el cuarto de baño de prefectos. Le cae bien, o todo lo bien que puede caer el fantasma de una sangre sucia.

Vuelve su nueva imagen a su mente a través del espejo. Él ya se había hartado del repeinadismo, y Astoria le ha convencido (por una vez que concuerdan en algo): ahora va por la vida imitando al peluquero de Potter, look desenfadado o despeinado. Qué más dará.

Y hablando de Astoria, digamos que se llevan mejor que antes: ya han llegado a la fase neutra de su relación. Han pasado por altos y bajos, el más bajo siendo el momento del pelo achicharrado de Draco, el más alto un momento antes de que Astoria decidiese joderle (y no en el sentido que a Draco le gustaría) la noche de bodas (si queréis saber qué pasó, imaginaros a una pareja normal en su noche de bodas, meted a Draco de tío, con su inseparable ego, y a Astoria de tía, con su violencia innata y tenéis a una Astoria sin ganas de hacer nada, dejando a un Draco con un palmo de narices). Pero ahora va bien. De momento.

Draco vuelve al compartimiento acompañado por el traqueteo del tren. Como buen marido que es, acompaña a su esposa a donde sea que esté yendo (un concurso, el que gane se lleva un muy buen trabajo. Si no ganan seguirán en paro). Tampoco es que se interese realmente por lo que haga ella en el tiempo que él la deja libre, solo aparenta.

Astoria le ve entrar y levanta brevemente la cabeza de su revista.

-¿Estás contento con tu imagen, Narciso?

-¿Narciso?

-¿No sabes ni siquiera de dónde sale el nombre de tu madre?

Draco niega con la cabeza mientras se sienta con dificultades. El tren se mueve mucho.

-Está bien que seas sincero-. Sonríe sádicamente, en un parodia burlona de una madre orgullosa-. Lee algún libro sobre mitología griega.

Y vuelve a su revista. Draco tarda dos segundos y diez centésimas en entender lo que pasa: esa arpía le ha dado la fuente de información y no la información misma. El tren se mueve. ¡Y él que se había esforzado en aparcar la ironía! Se va a enterar la bicho esa. Se levanta dispuesto a algo, cualquier cosa que deje mal parada a su mujer. Claro que él no contaba con el traqueteo del maldito tren. Y de un bote cae encima de su esposa.

-¡Draco!

Le siguen patadas, manotazos y mordiscos. Lo típico.

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿Quién echaba de menos la violencia de Astoria? Ahí os lo dejo.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	15. Globos Blancos

**Gui: **Hola a todos. Siento la demora :( pero vengo con uno largo. Más o menos largo, claro. Muchas muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews a **Cookie's Monster, pEpPeR pInK, Veela Black, Ilusion's y Erika**. Han sido cinco sonrisas felices. ^^**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Rowling está muy ocupada ahora con Pottermore como para estar escribiendo esto y anónimo, ¿no os parece?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Globos Blancos**  
><em><strong>o enfrentarse al mundo muggle<strong>_

Astoria sale del callejón Diagón por el Caldero Chorreante. Detrás de la barra está Hannah Abbot, moviéndose de un lado para otro. En un momento dado, ve a Astoria indecisa, delante de la puerta que da a Charring Cross.

-¡Astoria Greengrass!

-Hola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas al mundo muggle?

-Sí, esto... Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por... Draco.

-¿Draco Mal...? ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Si os habéis casado... ¡Astoria Malfoy! Qué raro suena.

-Oye Abbot...

-Llámame Hannah, pesada.

-Dime, tú... ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Hannah está sorprendida. A Astoria Green... Malfoy, le da miedo ir al mundo muggle: no lo ha pisado nunca. El problema es que Hannah tampoco. Y en la cocina, hay dos magos. Uno de ellos tiene un padre muggle pero no le conoce.

-Eh... Espera.

Astoria se come las uñas. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso?

Hannah vuelve poco después con su amiga Lisa Turpin. Afortunadamente, Lisa estaba disponible.

-Astoria, Lisa. Lisa, Astoria.

Astoria es reticente a eso de estar con sangres sucia, pero se traga sus prejuicios porque esto es un asunto de vida o muerte.

Así que salen las tres a Charring Cross. Hannah a dejado a Tom en la barra. Solo media hora. El pobre está muy viejo.

Lisa mira la dirección en el papel que le tiende Astoria. Al parecer está aquí al lado. La rubia está incómoda. Andando por la calle aparentando normalidad. De frente llega una familia numerosa. Los tres niños tienen cada uno un globo blanco de helio. Lisa va a avisar a Astoria, que anda mirando al suelo directa hacia los niños. Pero cuando la aludida levanta la cabeza, grita.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso?

-Son globos, tranquila.

-¡Pero vuelan! ¡Ah! ¡No aguanto más! ¡Draco!- y se desaparece.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué quería hacer Astoria en el mundo muggle? ¿La habría obligado Draco? ¿Qué le pasará si se ha echado atrás? ¿Qué hacen ahora Hannah y Lisa?<em>

Jejeje esto y mucho más en el siguiente... Que voy a subir de aquí a poco.

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	16. Exigencia

**Gui:** Aquí hay más. Hoy subo dos seguidos, sentíos satisfechos. :) un saludo a **Cookie** porque no le va el FanFiction (aunque parece que lo ha conseguido) y porque le faltan cinco palabras para acabar el reto que le he impuesto: me está ganando. ¡Ah! Y porque me ha dejado un review. **Gracias a ti, Cookie, y a pEpPeR pInK y a Ilusion's** por vuestros reviews. Son geniales.

**Disclaimer**: No soy inglesa. No soy adulta, ni madre, ni tomo café. ¿En serio lo dudas?

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Exigencia**  
><strong><em>o la demostración de que no todos los Slytherin se escaquean<em>**

Volvamos atrás en el tiempo: ¿qué hacía Astoria en el Londres muggle? Os lo diré. Ir de compras. Sí, sencillo, practico y habitual. Pero no iba de compras a un sitio cualquiera. No. Desgraciadamente para ella, Draco no era tan compasivo como para mandarla a un lugar ameno y calmado. No señor, Astoria había perdido la apuesta, Astoria tenía que cumplir su exigencia.

Todo había sido justo. Primero, se habían enfadado por estar en desacuerdo. Segundo, habían apostado a ver cuál de los dos tenía razón. Tercero, habían escrito en un papel lo que debería hacer el otro en el terrible caso de que perdiese. Y creedme cuando os digo que por mucho que estuviesen casados, no tenían compasión. Y cuarto y último punto, habían descubierto que era Draco quién tenía razón.

Astoria como buena apostadora, se había tragado la humillación cumpliendo con su castigo, había abierto el sobre de Draco y había leído:

_Me han contado que los muggles tienen unos aparatos sexuales interesantes. ¿Por qué no vas a comprar unos cuantos? Hay una tienda cerca del Caldero Chorreante :)_

Y Astoria, maldiciendo a ese sucio bastardo y guardando su castigo hacia Draco para quemarlo antes de que él lo leyera, cogió la nota, anotó la dirección y se apareció en el callejón Diagón.

* * *

><p>Bueno... Esto no es todo... Prometido otro capitulo que queda por subir... ¿Me dejáis un review?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	17. Peor que el dolor físico

**Gui:** Puedo aseguraros de que cumplo mis promesas. Aquí lo tenéis.

**Disclaimer**: No soy la mujer más rica de inglaterra. Para empezar, no soy muj... No en realidad mujer sí soy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Peor que el dolor físico**  
><strong><em>o apuesta sólo sobre seguro<em>**

Siguiendo la línea de retroceso por la que estamos contando esta historia, descubramos de qué va la apuesta que ha hecho la humillación de Astoria. Y es que Draco y Astoria no se pusieron de acuerdo en la distancia entre Londres y Plymouth. Si fuesen muggles, lo buscarían en internet y descubrirían que hay 390 kilómetros. Ellos hablan en millas, pero este fic está en español.

Al caso: Draco decía 400 km. Astoria no se creía que hubiese tanto, y estaba segura que la cifra no alcanzaba los 300km. A esto se le añadió la discusión de hacía tres días en la que Astoria apoyaba la "tesis Voldy" de no hay nada peor que el dolor físico y Draco estaba del lado "Dumbie" opinando que sí que hay cosas peores que el dolor físico.

Tengamos en cuenta que Astoria es mujer y además de haber tenido gastronteritis, había oído a su madre quejarse de haber dado a luz dos veces; y en cambio, Draco está por encima de los embarazos y había tenido traumas inolvidables (ver torturas, como muere la gente desangrada, ser torturado mentalmente por Voldemort en sus dieciseis años y otros etcéteras).

Total que apostaron. Y con el fatídico "¿qué te apuestas?" habían consultado un mapa y habían descubierto que 390 es má cercano a 400 que a 300 y por lo tanto, Astoria y su dolor físico tuvieron que apechugar. Victoria aplastante de Draco.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Problema de la apuesta resuelto :) ... Por cierto, ¿sabéis que dejar un review es infinitamente más divertido que lavarse los dientes? ¿Por qué no lo hacéis con la misma frecuencia? (*Gui, sugerencias para otro día...*)<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	18. Galletas de chocolate

**Gui:** Hola! Como soy genialosamente guay y todo eso, voy a subir tres capis a lo largo del dia. Si consigo encontrar la pluma de Pottermore, los subire de golpe ^^. Gracias mil a **Ilusion's, pEpPeR pInK, Cookie y mikaelita-cullen** por los reviews dobles (en tres casos) o simples... Os adoro.

**Disclaimer**: Aunque no sea Rowling dominaré el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Galletas de chocolate**  
><strong><em>o exportación ilegal mágica.<em>**

18. Galletas de Chocolate Como todos los domingos por la mañana, Astoria sale a comprar galletas de chocolate. El elfo suele ir a hacer la compra por su cuenta, para que nunca falte nada, y lo cocina después. También limpia la casa y la ropa y mantiene el fuego encendido. Sirve la comida y abre la puerta de la calle. Pero nada más. No puede osar siquiera ser digno de comprar la galletas de chocolate de Astoria. Ni siquiera Draco es digno de eso (esperemos que no se ofenda. Hasta ahora es un secreto que Astoria prefiere mantener).

Total, que Astoria ha ido a comprar sus galletas (con el dinero de Draco. El que le dio su padre se lo guarda para ropa y esas cosas).

Draco, como cada domingo, está repantingado en el sofá sin hacer nada más que comer dulces (todos exportados desde Escocia: Hogsmeade y Honeydukes). Él se toma el chocolate como un reto: un reto que consiste en coleccionar todos los cromos de las ranas de chocolate menos uno: el de Harry Potter. Tiene el de Dumbledore, hasta tiene el de Voldemort, pero cada vez que le toca el cara rajada, raja el cromo y lo echa al fuego (muy bien entretenido por el elfo).

De repente, en medio de uno de esos ataques furiosos contra los cromos del niño que le tocó las narices demasiadas veces, aparece Astoria.

-¡Tú!

-¿Qué mierdas quieres?

-Tú puedes conseguirme esto... Al parecer, se han agotado las existencias de alletas de chocolate de la tienda del callejón Diagón pero son las mismas que en Honeydukes: haz que las traigan junto con tus porquerías.

-Si insultas a mis porquerías no conseguirás las tuyas, Astoria.

-Draco...-la voz calmada de Astoria es un regalo para los tímpanos dolidos de Draco.

-Así está mejor.

-Consígueme las galletas de chocolate, porfa.

No le da tiempo a responder. Le besa para que no empiece a pensar más de lo que debe. Draco acepta gustoso el beso. Aunque después cae en la cuenta de que se le ha olvidado la super réplica que iba a decirle a Astoria. Un punto para la malvada bruja.

Al final consigue sus galletas porque acaba aporreando a Draco. Y es que sin sus galletas no se controla y por muy masoca que sea Draco, no quiere morir.

* * *

><p>Primera parte del dia, capitulo con violencia astoriana incluida... Jejeje<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	19. Por primera vez

**Gui: **Bueno, como he dicho, subiré los dos siguientes. Y como os puedo anunciar que he encontrado la pluma de Pottermore (felicidad) los voy a subir seguidos aunque no haya reviews ni nada. Esperaré por ellos, confío en vosotros. :)

**Disclaimer: **Te has convertido en Rowling... ¡Eres Rowling! ¿Qué haces ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Por primera vez**  
><em><strong>o el terror de los holgazanes.<strong>_

Un día en el que la feliz pareja estaba en modo feliz y no en modo pareja, Lucius Malfoy llegó junto con su mujer a casa de su hijo. Había tenido una genial idea para redirigir la vida de su hijo: trabajaría. Algo que Draco no había hecho nunca. Algo que lo atemorizaba. Algo, en resumen, que Draco no quería.

Lucius, porque es un buen padre y todo eso bueno que tienen los padres para con sus hijos, había decidido que trabajaría con él en el ministerio hasta que su hijo se acostumbrara. Después, usaría el dinero de la familia para vivur bien hasta su muerte. Que era muy rico y podía hacerlo.

Era un plan estupendo, aunque no tanto para Draco que tenía pensado usar él mismo el dinero de la familia para ser un holgazán. Así que ahora tenían una discusión.

Astoria estaba del lado de Narcisa y Lucius: era una muy buena idea. Draco estaba peleadocontra todos. Opinaba que Astoria podría trabajar también, y todo eso que hace ahora todo el mundo.

-A mi no me apetece trabajar. Lo haré si me quedo sin dinero, pero de momento tengo.

-¡Porque me lo quitas a mi!

-Mentira.

-¡Ya claro! ¿Y por qué desaparece?

-¿No será que sales demasiado de fiesta con tus amigos?

En fin, os lo ahorro porque es un rollo, Draco grita, Astoria le pega, él cede: lo intentará. El pobre tiene una debilidad por los golpes.

Y al día siguiente, se va con su padre al trabajo por primera vez en la vida.

* * *

><p>¿Qué me decís? ¿Queréis el siguiente?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	20. Seducción

**Gui:** Lo prometido es deuda, y yo me repito más que el ajo... En fin, ahí lo tenéis. A ver si os lo merecéis ^^ jajaja... Por cierto, es cortísimo. Perdonadme (por eso los subes seguidos asquerosa)... Saludos a **Cookie**, este es el numero 20 ^^

**Disclaimer: **Bien, ahora que tú eres Rowling, puedo decirte que yo soy el hipnotizador de Los Doce Trabajos de Asterix.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Seducción**  
><em><strong>o una palabra más suave para no hablar del coito.<strong>_

Poco a poco, las peleas en casa amainan. Supongo que se cansan de pegarse y gritarse, o que se han quedado afónicos, o que se han puesto de acuerdo. Cada vez más la violencia es vencida por el amor (aunque el amor es el que inicia las peleas y la violencia quien las termina).

Recordemos, aunque no lo parezca, que Draco y Astoria se casaron por amor y conveniencia mutua. Eran serpientes, ¿os acordáis? Boa constrictor y víbora, respectivamente. Además ahora que Draco trabaja y todo eso, Astoria se ha convertido en el parásito que siempre ha deseado ser. Y como Draco está en cierta medida enamorado (que palabra más fea y grandilocuente. Como si fuese para tanto) de ella, consiente en el parasitismo. Todos son felices: se empiezan a conocer a fondo y saben cómo reaccionará el otro ante qué situaciones. Bueno, hay una situación que no se ha dado nunca pero no va a tardar en venir. Digamos que no aguantan más.

Y es que la necesidad es la necesidad y sus cuerpos se atraen. Al final van a acabar seduciéndose el uno al otro para conseguir lo que quieren, y los dos quieren lo mismo. Cosa sencilla y sin problemas, cuando ya no pueden más. Tres pasos sencillos. Primer paso: seducción. Astoria se insinúa a Draco con algún vestido escotado. Draco dice palabritas tentadoras. Segundo paso: se besan, poco a poco y cada vez más rápido. Y ya solo queda que la cosa se desmadre: el tercer paso. Si llevan un mes deseándolo fervientemente y más de dos años en un tira y afloja, ahora no queda más que dejarse llevar.

* * *

><p>Si os digo que así se creó Scorpius, entenderéis que este fic tiene un rating demasiado pequeño como para ser explícito, ¿verdad?<p>

¿Me dejáis un review aun así?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	21. Extremadamente extremo

**Gui:** ¡Hola! Estoy de vacaciones y sienta genial. ¿No os pasa? Bueno... Voy a subir uno mas. Creo que este es más largo ;)... Muchas muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a **Cookie, Ilusion's, mikaelita-cullen y pEpPeR pInK**. son geniales ^^

**Disclaimer: **Hola chicos, soy Jo. Ahora puedo contaros mi secreto: estoy agobiadisima con tanta pasta asi que he decidido divertirme sin ánimo de lucro y de manera anónima. (Igmorad esa frase. Haced como si estuviese tachada).

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Extremadamente extremo**  
><em><strong>o cómo inventar expresiones inexistentes en una situación extrema.<strong>_

Algo en favor de Draco: se ocupa. Si le pides algo y ese algo es serio y con sentido, lo hace. Si tiene que recordar algo, lo hace. Y deja el tono de broma cuando entiende que pasa algo serio. Claro que lo complicado es que entienda que esto es realmente serio. No es ninguna broma.

Antes de llamar a Draco, Astoria se ha asegurado de no equivocarse ni decir tonterías. Es decir, primero pensó que una semana de retraso no es tanto y cuando te preocupas, tarda más. Asi que se tranquilizó. Dos semanas en cambio ya es serio. Y antes de pensar que su cuerpo tiene un problema, recuerda el último mes y se asusta detectando el problema. Ese día. Realmente, ni lo pensó. O sea, son marido y mujer, no hay que tener cuidado - ya claro.

Pero no puede ser. Llevan un año casados (ni siquiera sabe cómo ha aguantado tanto sin hacer ... Eso) y... Y no puede ser! O sea, comsumen el matrimonio y paf. ¡Que solo tiene veinticuatro años! Que... Que... Que...

Bueno, entendemos que se tiró un día comiéndose el coco. Luego, llamó a Persia. Persia es esa chica cuyo nombre la autora no se inventó en los primeros capítulos. Incluso en Hogwarts se había metido en más de un lío relacionado con el problemilla de Astoria. Asi que cuando Astoria la llamó, Persia le pasó el hechizo. Ese que deberían enseñar en Hogwarts. Y ante el resultado, Astoria pegó un grito. Se aseguró dos veces más y llamó a Draco.

-¿¡Qué! ?Que ocurre?

-Draco... No, no, no, no te lo vas a creer.

-¿Qué?

-¡Además es culpa tuya!

-¿Mi culp...?

-Ah. Estoy embarazada.

-Anda ya.

-Te lo juro. ¿Recuerdas el otro día...?

-Pero si...-entonces Draco ve como su seguridad se suicida-¡Mierda!

-Ajá, has caído en la cuenta.

-Pero... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? O sea, se supone que me detienes y dices algo cursi para no decir la palabra condón y yo te hago caso a regañadientes y...

-Mira, estaba demasiado entretenida besándote.

-Entiendo que mis encantos ... ¡Estamos hablando de que estás embarazada!

-Sí, ¡y todo por tú culpa!

-No, perdona...

Pero Astoria ya ha hechado mano de un arma de turno con la que golpear a Draco. Esta situación es extrema. Extremadamente... Extrema. Illogica, irracional, sin sentido... ¡No puede ser!

* * *

><p>Bueeeno... Terrible, ¿no creéis?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	22. Cruciatus

**Gui: **Hola! Uy, dos capis en dos día (o sea, uno al día) no está mal... ^^ Gracias mil a **mikaelita-cullen e Ilusion's** por sus reviews... Os adoro.

**Disclaimer: **Yo creo en las hadas... Y en que Rowling inventó esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Cruciatus**  
><em><strong>o la terrible verdad de un nombre<strong>_

Seis meses después del accidente doméstico llamado fecundación, si no se habían hecho a la idea, no tienen más que mirar la tripa de Astoria, que no hace más que crecer. Draco sigue sin creerselo (opina que Astoria debería comer menos) aunque tiene sus momentos de revelación de los que sale llorando del susto o extrañamente cariñoso.

Astoria tiene sus momentos. O sea, comprarse ropa de gorda, puede aguantarlo. Vomitar y que el estómago se le revuelva, pues bueno. Pero no verse los pies... ¡No verse los pies! No puede. Necesita creer que todo sigue igual pero no es posible. Lleva seis meses en los que ha seguido haciendo lo que le daba la gana, quitando lo de contarle a la familia que hay un miembro en camino, pero esto está empezando a pasar de castaño oscuro.  
>Hay veces en las que ve a Draco (en sus momentos "adelgazar te vendría bien") y tiene ganas de echarle un cruciatus por todas las calamidades que le hace sufrir. Otras, llora como una madalena y pega a la almohada. Otras, está de cariñitos con Draco y se descubre - además de besando a Draco con amor y cariño - buscando nombres alternativos de niño o niña.<p>

Como hoy, por ejemplo.

-En serio, odio los nombres comunes. ¿Daniel? ¿Thomas? ¿Michael? ¿Robert? ¿Julie? ¿Emma? ¿Helen? ¿Ann? Terrible.

-Bueno, Astoria, es que vistos mi nombre y el tuyo...

-Perdona pero mi nombre es precioso. No pero en serio. Un signo del zodiaco. Mira, me quedan unos tres meses -se señala el bombo- y eso significa noviembre. O sea, escorpión o sagitario. Imagina, Sagitario. ¿No es precioso?

-Bueno, no te digo que no...

-¿Tienes algo contra los sagitario?-Astoria es diecinueve de diciembre y sagitario, ascendiente leo (o algo así).

-Sinceramente prefiero algo como "Scorpion" a algo como "Sagitarius".

-¿Y si es niña? ¿Scorpia y Sagitaria?

-Mira, de chico, Scorpion. De chica, Sagitaria. Y te lo concedo.

-Pero Draco, ¿que pasa si nace a finales de noviembre y es niño? Ya no se podrá llamar Scorpion... y Sagitarius... No me gusta.

-Por eso había que decidir un nombre normal.

-Calla. Le preguntaré a mi madre. Se le dan bien los nombres.

Draco susurró algo inaudible para su mujer, pero puedo aseguraros que decía: ¿Como Astoria?

Un mes después, cuando la señora Greengrass le manda a Draco una lista encabezada por la palabra - ah, no, que era un nombre - Hyperion, rodeada con corazones, el hombre se confirma sus dudas. Los gustos de la señora Greengrass son pésimos. Lo malo es que a Astoria le gustan. Y vete tu a contradecirla, con las hormonas revolucionadas y la varita a mano...

* * *

><p>Jejeje, ¿qué me decís?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	23. Perro rabioso

**Gui: **¡Perdonadme, oh, **Cookie, Ilusion's y pEpPeR pInK** por no haber subido pronto tas esos estupendos reviews...! Se me fue la inspiración. Pero ha vuelto con ganas. Después de este me quedan dos palanras y se acabará así que disfrutad...

**Disclaimer: **Digamos que Dios hizo el mundo en siete días y Rowling el Harrymundo en siete HP libros.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Perro rabioso**  
><em><strong>o cuidemos alegremente de un bebé con dolor de tripa<strong>_

Draco aún está sufriendo las decisiones de su mujer para con el nombre de su hijo. Os puedo decir como preambulo que Astoria dando a luz es tan fina como un gato famélico al que le pisas la cola, y además de la violencia innata y la depresión que le iba entrando... Os podéis imaginar el resto si os digo que ese niño rubio tan parecido al bebé Draco se llama Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y que es un nombre que registró el propio Draco (por su propio pie y sin imperius de por medio).

Por lo tanto, Draco y Astoria son ahora padres. Astoria está decidida a no pasar otra vez por lo mismo (eso llamado embarazo y sobre el que todas las mujeres mienten diciendo que "no es para tanto") aunque tener un hijo, en el fondo, la llena de orgullo e ilusiones infantiles. Qué pena que el fondo esté tan lejos.

Por su parte, Draco no se lo cree. Narcisa le mira orgullosa pero él flaquea cada dos por tres. ¿Seguro que no se puede devolver?

Por ejemplo, ahora —el pobre niño tiene un añito (cumplido ayer, 11 de noviembre de 2006)— está llorando como un descosido. Mira que les alivió a los dos (a la feliz pareja) que no se cumplieran las amenazas de Narcissa y la Sra. Greengrass, que tenían qie ver con niños llorando todas las noches. Scorpius lleva siendo un niño adorablemente encantador. Les ha despertado unas diez veces al mes, y cada vez menos, pero diez son menos que treinta.

Ahora, el problema tiene que ver con su estómago. El niño a pillado una gastroenteritis que se va a curar (según el sanador y gracias a la poción) mañana. Pero "esta noche será mala". Draco no lo duda.

-Draco... Ve a ver a Scorpius...

-Ni de broma.

-Yo no puedo...

-Pues que vaya el elfo.

-¡Es un niño con gastroenteritis!

-¡No es un niño! ¡Es un perro rabioso!

-¡DRACO! ¡Ve a ver al niño! ¡Ahora!

Y aunque no le ha pegado ningún puñetazo, su mirada dice que no va a tardar en hacerlo. Y los puñetazos cada vez le gustan menos a Draco. Ahora le gusta más Astoria (menos cuando está así) que su violencia.

Así que se levanta (porque la quiere mucho) y va a consolar al niño poniéndole la palma de la mano en la tripa, boca abajo, como dijo el sanador. Y se duerme. Si en el fondo es muy mono, y el pobre estaba sufriendo...

* * *

><p>Oooh... Que monooo... ¿No os lo parece? Sobre rodo ciando compara a su hijo con un animal con rabia. No es lo mismo... Jeje<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	24. Esmoquin

**Gui: **Hola! Se acabó mi bloqueo. Os puedo decir que solo me queda una palabra y acabaré el fic. Pero como os parece bien a las cuatro (**mikaelita-cullen, Ilision's, pEpPeR pInK y Cookie**) que haha una segunda parte, pues la voy a hacer. :) os aviso en el próximo capi. Gracias por los reviews ^^.

**Disclaimer: **¡En ningún momento he pretendido ser una pobre chica que no posee HP! (ejem...)

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Esmoquin**  
><em><strong>o cómo pasar una buena tarde de compras.<strong>_

Astoria y Draco vuelven a casa agotados con una bolsita tan pequeña que el elfo se pregunta qué demonios cabrá ahí dentro. Astoria resopla apoyada en un Draco que no se sostiene.

-No aguanto más...

-La próxima... vez... mejor si tienes las buenas ideas pronto.

-¿Qué? Haberle preguntado... antes a tu... madre.

-Mira... Cállate. No tengo fuerzas ni para pegarte.

-Me alegro.

-Antes te gustaba.

-Antes era masoca.

-Pero si te enamoraron mis patadas.

-Era masoca. Y lo sigo siendo si me he casado contigo.

-Yo te quiero más que tú a mi.

-El problema con nosotros eres tú, Astoria. Desde que me gustabas hasta que decides hacer estas excursiones.

-Mira, no me gusta la tienda de Malkin, ¿vale?

-¡Es que no te hacen cosas de estas a esta medida en ningún otro sitio!

-Pues lo hemos encontrado- dice Astoria agitando la bolsa.

-Yo... Déjalo. Tú ve a probárselo. Voy a por un giratiempo para asesinarme antes de tomar esta decisión. ¿Quién me mandaba a mi decir que sí?

-Persia es mi amiga y se lo debo.

-¡De etiqueta muggle!

-¡Es una fiesta de disfraces!

-¡El niño podía quedarse en casa, que solo tiene un año!

-¡Persia lo ha invitado!

-¡Me... Trae sin cuidado!

-Pues ya está hecho, Draco, ya tenemos el mini esmoquin.

-Oh, yo voy a acabar loco..

Pero al final, Draco (no diremos en qué parte del cuerpo le ha quedado una marca de violencia, ni de qué tipo de violencia), Astoria y Scorpius, engudados en esmoquin, vestido y mini esmoquin respectivamente llegan a casa de Persia, la amiga de Astoria. Y se tiran menos de cuatro horas porque Scorpius tienw que dormir. Pero fue divertido patearse tres ciudades buscando el mini esmoquin.

Un año más tarde, al cumpleaños de Persia hay que ir de animales marinos. Draco grita que ni hablar, Astoria pega, Scorpius llora. Y para la próxima fiesta que organiza, Draco decide castigar a Persia obligándola a vestirse de maga normal y corriente.

* * *

><p>Penúltimo... Pensadlo<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	25. Luz

**Gui**: Último, ultimísimo. ¿En serio? Pues sí. ¿Quién lo diría? Pues yo no... Parece que ayer Cookie y yo aún nos dábamos las cinco primeras palabras... Como he adorado escribir esto, os he hecho un regalo, a vosotros (lectores) y a mi. Y ese regalo se llama Segunda Parte y la podéis encontrar en mi FanFiction bajo el nombre Mira tu reflejo en el espejo. Os invito a pasaros :)

**Un gracias enorme a Cookie, y a Ilusion´s, Veela Black y mikaelita-cullen. La primera por el reto, las otras tres por sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** Ooh, Jotaká, la diosa de los libros... Oooh Gui, la increíble (no) Jotaká...

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Luz**  
><em><strong>o cómo pasar un cumpleaños en familia sin decir tu nueva edad<strong>_

Draco se acerca a Astoria por detrás, con sigilo. Ella no le ha oído, y él no pierde la oportunidad. La abraza por detrás y le planta un beso en la mejilla/cuello (un punto intermedio entre todo eso). Ella pega un bote.

-¡Ah!

-Felicidades...

-Draco, eras tú... ¡Qué susto!

-Lo sé... Mira, es un regalo-le da una bolsa-, lo ha elegido Scorpius.

Mira que está raro Draco. Parece como que quisiese a su mujer. No, os estoy tomando el pelo. La quiere mucho. Tanto que puede que Astoria se sienta un poco acosada. Ahora que no le pega, se siente rara. No es que vaya a pegarle, no acepta la violencia como tal. Ahora (si, ahora, ¿y antes?) lo considera malo.

De todas formas abre la caja. Dentro hay un collar. Pega un gritito, besa a su marido y a su hijo, a uno en la boca y al otro en la frente y dice "gracias" haciendo durar mucho la a (os dejo elegir cuál de las dos as).

-¿Lo has elegido tú Scorpius?

Asiente.

-¡Que bien! ¿Te gusta cómo me queda?

Asiente.

-Hey, Draco, ¿no le habrás echado un silencius al pobre?

-No, qué va, es que se acaba de enamorar de su madre.

Se ríen.

-Bueno, para celebrarlo, vamos a ir a cenar al Callejón Diagón- decidido. Draco no puede negarse, es el cumpleaños de Astoria. Pero ir a cenar al callejón Diagón repleto de sangres sucia y esas cosas...

-Vale...

Así que van, y para fastidiar a Astoria, Draco le dice al camarero que es su cumpleaños. ¿Os creéis que eso es algo bueno? Pues no, teniendo en cuenta que aquí todos son magos y que el premio por que sea tu cumpleaños es que te suben a una mesa que hacen levitar mientras te lanzan fuegos artificiales inofensivos.

Astoria grita mucho, Scorpius se asusta y Draco está encantado. Luego, traen una tarta (para más INRI) en la que las velas no se apagan y cuando cortas un trozo, brilla.

-Luz...-comenta Scorpius. Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo, mucha luz para un solo día.

Cuando vuelven a casa Astoria tiene en la cara una expresión de venganza. No se va a enfadar ahora, pero va a planear algo terrible para Draco. Porque puede que no le pegue literalmente, pero le pega unas tantas y fuertes en el ego, que valen como diez palizas. Pero bueno, si la familia sigue en pie y no se han asesinado, esta historia debe de tener un sentido, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Fin. ¿Os ha gustado?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
